


You Need To See This

by Staymona55



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: sweet pea thinks his north side girlfriend y/n is ashamed of him, until Toni shows him a vidoe to prove him wrong





	You Need To See This

You had been dating sweet pea for almost 2 months now. You had gone to visit jug at the trailer park when you first met the cute serpent and both clicked more or less instantly getting together.

You wanted to tell B&V about sweet pea but just as you was about to archie had started some form of feud with sweet pea and the serpents. Every time someone mentions them Archie would lose it so you kept your relationship with sweets a secret.

You and sweets was in pops car park when you saw Archie and Betty and Veronica in there. “you hungry” he asks, “no” you say too quick pulling him away from your friends. “I wanna go for a ride” you say trying to get him to leave fast.  
Sweet pea knew something was up with you and as he looked up seeing the bright red hair of Archie he began to know what it was. Once back at the Southside sweet pea had given you the cold shoulder, pouting and being snappy. 

You watched him go outside for a smoke following him out to find out what’s up with him. “why you in a mood” you asked him. “nothing” he snapped back at you not looking up from the ground.   
When you went to go back inside he looked at you. “wait, are you ashamed of telling your north side friends about me” he said in a softer voice. You stopped looking back at him, “what no” you say back unsure where this was coming from. 

“Then what was today all about, you literally dragged me away from pops because that North side idiot was in there” he said looking slightly hurt. “when I call you and your with them you say you’ll call me back and act different, you won’t even let me drop you off at your door because Archie might see us, isn’t that what you said” his voice a mix of anger and sadness. 

You felt bad as he listed all the things that made it look like you was ashamed of him, but you wasn’t you loved him. Stepping closer to him putting your hand on his, “sweets I know it sound like that but your wrong” you plead with him.   
“then tell me, tell why I’m your secret” now he sounded more angry. “because of this fight your having with them, if I tell them it’s going to cause more trouble than soon enough I’m gonna be made to between you or my friends and I’m not ready to make that choice” you say back now had tears in your eyes.

Sweet pea stepped back moving his hand from you, “well I’ll make it easy for you, where done I knew being with a north side wouldn’t of worked and I was right, goodbye y/n” he said walking off to his motorcycle. As you shouted his name crying heartbroken. 

It was two days after sweet broke up with you, you had tried to text and call him but each one ignored. you was sat in pops with Archie, Betty, Kevin, Veronica and Reggie who for some reason was Archie’s new bff. You wasn’t in a social mood, Archie was banging on about some fight he’d had with sweet pea and the other serpents. Every time someone said his name you felt your heart brake more.

In the end Archie was beginning to annoy you. “he’s nothing but scum they all are they are like an idiotic plague ruining the Southside and that sweet pea is worst one” Archie shouted. That was it you couldn’t sit there anymore “really Archie, your calling them scum, they wouldn’t have bothered you if you didn’t cause it all to begin with” you shouted. “your the one who pulled a gun on sweets, in the middle of the south side and your calling him a thug” you continue to shout as the whole of pops watched. 

Kevin looked at the tension between you and Archie making a joke to lighten the mood “oh y/n defending the serpent, your not into him are you” he said. Everyone went quite as you didn’t respond “Omg you are into that thug” Archie screamed.   
What none of your group knew was Jughead and toni was sat in a booth on the other side of the diner. they both watched when Archie started talking trash. “remind me why he’s your friend she ask Jughead, jug didn’t say nothing not sure what was wrong with Archie lately. they watched as y/n stood up to Archie, Toni took out her phone, Jug looked at her "What are you doing?” he asked, Toni didn’t answer but kept filming the rest of the argument.

over at the south side sweet pea was with fangs and some of the other serpent’s, although his mind was else where. fangs had made fun of how distant he was how he never thought sweet pea would be so sweet for a north side girl. getting frustrated “shut up I’m not she was just a bit of fun” he said trying to lie to himself. sweet pea went to taking his anger out on the pool table beating almost everyone he played.

Toni can in calling him out, pea went to her followed by fangs. “what do you want Topaz?” he asked “seen your buddy Andrew’s at pops today” she said sarcastically. sweet frowned and went to go back to his game not wanting to talk about Archie Andrews or any other north sider. “sweet pea, wait you need to see this” she said holding out her phone. 

he looked at the screen seeing his redheaded enemy and y/n, “what is this?” he asked not really wanting to watch her with the north siders a reminder he’d lost her to them. “just watch it pea” everyone round him said at once. sweet pea pressed the triangle button to play the video.

he watched the start as Archie ripped into the serpent’s, but didn’t look all he noticed was the say yet annoyed expression on y/n. He watched her back him and his friends “and your calling him a thug” sweets gave a small smile, he watched as the sheriffs son commented on her possibly having a soft spot for the gang member.

“your into ain’t you?” Archie asked her. for a few seconds sweets breath stopped as he waited to see her reply. “yes, yes I like sweet pea a lot actually I’ve been seeing him for a few weeks now!” she said, sweet pea felt a smile spread across his face. he couldn’t help laugh at the looked on the north side groups faces. “your not really dating that south side piece of crap your picking him over us” Archie screamed at y/n. 

“yes Archie I was until we had a fight because I knew when I told you all this argument would happened so I kept sweets a secret and now he want speak to me because he thought I was ashamed of him.” y/n shouted back. y/n stepped out the booth looking back at the group “when at the moment I feel more ashamed to be your friend Archie” she said walking out the diner tears in her eyes, as the video ended. sweets could hear the crack in her voice, it hurt him to see her so upset, yet proud to see his girl have his back. sweets sent the video to his phone, then gave Toni her phone back “thanks Topaz” he said genuinely.

you sat in your room crying you had lost sweets and now your group of friends. your phone rang a bunch of times not wanting to talk to anyone you let it ring out each time. once the constant ringing stopped you looked to see who it was shocked to see 20 miss calls. clicking on the list you saw 5 from Archie 3 from veronica 8 from betty 2 from Jughead and finally 2 from sweet pea. your mind raced to why he would be calling you did he want to get back together or did you still have one of his jackets and he wanted it back. your finger hovered over sweets name as you fought with yourself if you should call him back.   
lost in your own mind, you screamed when a knocked on the window came. looking up you saw sweets pointing for you to open it, you smiled running over. Sweet Pea climbed into your room, it amazed you how easy it was for him to climb up to your room. “what are you doing here you ask timidly, now unsure what he was doing here.

he took a step closer to you "I saw an interesting video today that showed me how much of an idiot I am” he said. you was even more confused now, but before you could ask anything else you heard your voice from his phone. “who, how when, how did you get this” you ask. sweet looks at you chuckling “Toni, but that doesn’t matter” he said putting his hands on your hips. “what matters is I should have known you have my back, you stood up for me even after I pushed you away and I never want to fight and lose you again, I love you y/n” he said kissing you. You kissed him back putting your arms round his neck. when he pulled back you smiled I love you too sweet pea.


End file.
